Isomalto-oligosaccharides such as isomaltotriose and isomaltotetraose are known as growth-promoting saccharides for bifid bacteria and they will stimulate, in the large intestine, the growth of bacteria that are supposed to be beneficial for the health of the individual. The genus Bifidobacteria, in particular, is known to have a positive influence on the general health condition.
It is further described that the bifidus stimulating effect (i.e. the increase in bifidus population per weight unit of isomalto-oligosaccharide taken orally) is increased when going from a syrup rich in isomaltose (a disaccharide) towards isomaltotriose- and isomaltotetraose-containing syrups.
Consequently the most potent bifidus stimulating isomalto-oligosaccharide syrups will comprise of a high content of longer chain branched oligosaccharides like isomaltotriose, isomaltotetraose, isomaltopentaose, isomaltohexaose and higher analogues.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,058 relates to a process for preparing a gluco-oligosaccharide with elongated chains by reacting mono- or disaccharides as acceptors with sucrose in the presence of α-glucosyl transferase.
So far, the existing processes always start from a pure acceptor with low molecular weight, said acceptors being at most disaccharides.
There is therefore a need for a process which allows the use of mixtures wherein the acceptor is not limited by its molecular weight. The current inventor provides such a process.